wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
HiveWings
HiveWings are one of the three tribes that live on Pantala. They are ruled by Queen Wasp as well as being primarily based on wasps, as confirmed by Tui T Sutherland. It is likely that the Legend of the Hive mentioned by Hope in the epilogue of Darkness of Dragons is about them. HiveWings, along with SilkWings and LeafWings, were confirmed by Tui to be the three Pantalan dragon tribes. Their colors include red, yellow, and orange, and always black. Description HiveWings have slender, incredibly muscular bodies, with four slender and thin and clear segmented wings. According to the description in the Pantala dragon guide, HiveWings can be red, yellow, and/or orange, but always mixed with a few black scales. The common belief among HiveWings is that the reason why they have black scales because they share the same ancestor, Clearsight. HiveWings have a slightly compact face, with a smaller nose-ridge on the tip of their snout, and a larger curved ridge on their forehead. They have a pair of long, curved, and smooth-looking horns, that raise slightly above their head, the tips curving slightly forward, giving them an almost regal appearance. Long thin spikes go down their spines, to the tip of their tails, which have a slightly larger spine, which can be used to spray acid, or inject venom, alongside a spike under their wrists that can be used to inject venom as well. Abilities According to the Pantala dragon guide, the HiveWings' powers can vary from dragon to dragon. Deadly stingers extending from their wrists, venom in claws or teeth, paralyzing toxin, and boiling acid that can be shot from a barb on their tail are a few examples. The Queen can also control the minds of all HiveWings except Cricket. However, the reason for that is currently unknown. Names The HiveWings are named after a variety of bugs. Dragons from the tribe can be named after different species of bee and wasp, but also other insects like ants, beetles, weevils, crickets, praying mantis, and more. Known HiveWings *Aphid *Bombardier *Chafer *Lady Cicada *Cricket *Grasshopper *Hawker *Katydid *Lady Scarab *Queen Wasp *Weevil Trivia * The HiveWing belief that they're descended from Clearsight may be a lie to gain the trust of the other two tribes, as Clearsight's husband was a SilkWing. * The varied HiveWing powers might represent the diversity of insect adaptations. * The HiveWing tribe uses propaganda to mark the LeafWing tribe as dangerous and feared. This tactic makes the HiveWings and SilkWings seem "united against a common enemy." * This tribe is the most powerful of all the tribes on the Lost Continent. It states in the book that ten SilkWings are no match for even one HiveWing. * The HiveWing tribe is in possession of the "Book of Clearsight". Which can only be seen by The Librarian and Queen Wasp. It is full of prophecies and predictions by Clearsight, however it was revealed to just be a lie. * HiveWings can predict the upcoming weather, as well as SilkWings. * Queen Wasp is the current queen of the HiveWings and SilkWings. References Gallery To see the HiveWing gallery, click here Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:Tribes of Pantala